Broadband services have increasingly been used in the passed years and the use of broadband services will grow in the coming years. One of the development regarding broadband services is that wireless techniques are used in addition to broadband services to enable flexibility for the user. This can be accomplished with a local wireless access point is connected to a broadband network resulting in the opportunity for users the use mobile devices (or devices that are upgraded to become mobile devices) for accessing via the access point. An example of this is the WiFi concept where a laptop is provided with 2 wireless network interface card via which the laptop is able to communicate to the wireless access point (Wireless LAN (W-LAN)). In this manner the user has available broadband Internet because the wireless access point is connected via a broadband connection to the Internet. In general, a user can use his mobile device within a radius of about fifty meters around the access point.
This concept can be used to create a wireless home network, in which case a user needs a wireless access point situated in or near the home. The wireless access point is then connected to a fixed network. For example, this connection is a broadband connection to the Internet. A laptop or any other device that is provided with a network interface card for the communication with wireless access point can be used by the user to access the fixed network to which the wireless access point is connected. In other words, there is according to such a concept a local wireless network that results in not being limited to one or more specific physical locations in the house. The user can with this concept use his device on any physical location in or near the house as long as it is within the range of the wireless access point.
However, the drawback of the prior art is that in this concept the local wireless network can be used profitable only by the user who lives in the house where the local wireless network is present. In other words, usage of a wireless access point is only privately.